The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to inter-integrated circuit (I2C)-based hardware systems. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates a system that includes a primary serial bus and a plurality of secondary serial busses, and means for coupling the primary serial bus to one or more secondary serial busses.
The I2C bus is an industry standard serial bus for interconnecting and transferring information between various integrated circuits or “chips” in a computer or other electronic system. The standard I2C bus includes two lines, an “SDA” line for transmitting start, address, data, control, acknowledge and stop information, and an “SCL” line that carries the clock.